CUENTA UNA ANTIGUA HISTORIA
by VaipraFallent
Summary: CUENTA UNA ANTIGUA HISTORIA, DE LAS MUCHAS QUE RODEAN AL SANTUARIO…
1. Chapter 1

**(: Saint Seiya no me pertenece** _, todos los derechos son de sus respectivos_ **PROPIETARIOS, SOLO ES CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENIMIENTO :)**

* * *

 _CUENTA UNA ANTIGUA HISTORIA, DE LAS MUCHAS QUE RODEAN AL SANTUARIO…_

 _Que hace mucho tiempo; (quizá desde la época del mito) sobre una doncella que velaba día y noche el bienestar de la Diosa Atena. Se sabe que dicha mujer se presenta ante ella cada que el tiempo límite de los sellos con los que ha encerrado al dios del inframundo pierden su efecto, siendo de vital ayuda para esta. Por lo general es una doncella que fue criada desde pequeña para servir personalmente a la deidad durante tiempos de guerra._

 _Según algunas versiones de la historia hacen mención a que esta chica es una ofrenda de paz dada por la misma Titanide Selene, vieja deidad de la Luna, quien sufrió el rapto de su pequeña hija a manos de Artemisa cuando la desplazo de su mandato original orillándola casi al olvido. Cuando la pequeña se enteró que Artemisa no era su verdadera madre (pues es claro que ella es una de las diosas que juro celibato y por ende no puede concebir), y que esta la había apartado de la verdadera, ocultándola en el mundo mortal y dejándola a la deriva en sus años de adolescencia, se revelo ante ella llevándose consigo a un diminuto grupo de los ángeles de la diosa._

 _Dicen que un día, mientras comenzaba a buscar la verdad sobre su origen, Selene (su verdadera madre) se le apareció en sueños, diciéndole que debería de ir al Santuario de Atena y convertirse en su "heraldo". Comenzando el alba, les explico a sus acompañantes que tenía que ir al santuario de dicha deidad, cuando menciono esto, algunos de los "rebeldes" se preocuparon de más, pero aun así no la dejaron sola._

\- _Si esos son tus deseos, yo juro que te seguiré hasta el mismo tártaro de ser necesario…_

 _Comento el que fuera el primer ángel en seguirla desde un principio. Su nombre era_ _ **ouroboros,**_ _un joven de cabellos tan rubios que a la tenue luz de la noche parecía que llevaba encima los rayos lunares en vez de sus lacios cabellos, su mirada era perdidamente triste, de un gris tan claro que eran exótico mirarlos y su piel era tan pálida que se creía que estabas enfrente de un espectro del Hades, pero era el poseedor de un corazón tan puro como el agua cristalina de un riachuelo virgen y de igual manera era el afortunado poseedor del corazón de la joven._

 _Fue entonces que empezaron el largo viaje a Atenas._

 _Tiempo después de su llegada, la doncella, junto a otras seis personas llegaron hasta las puertas del santuario, pidiendo de forma respetuosa ver a la infanta Atena para hablar. Uno de los guardias reconoció las armaduras con las que vestían y les dijo que tenían que llegar hasta la colina más alta del santuario, pasando por los doce templos principales, pero también le advirtió que no sería sencillo, puesto que estos eran custodiados por sus respectivos guardianes, los cuales le impedirían el paso a menos que demostrara que su visita era en son de paz._

 _Tomada la decisión, los siete partieron hasta la entrada de Aries, en donde su guardián, los detuvo diciendo que solamente aquel que tuviera una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable sería el que pasara y seguiría el largo recorrido hasta lograr llegar al templo principal donde se encuentra la infanta Atena._

 _Ese comentario saco a más de uno, pero como la doncella era una mujer de paz, les dijo a sus compañeros que ella iría a ver a la infanta, y que pese a ninguna circunstancia actuaran sin motivo. Dicho esto, el primer guardián le dio el paso libre y ella comenzó el ascenso hasta el templo principal. Advirtiendo de que solo contaba con doce horas para lograr su objetivo, si el fuego del enorme reloj que estaba frente a los doce templos llegaba hasta piscis, habría fracasado en su misión._

 _La joven doncella tomando esto en cuenta, comenzó con su ascenso lo más rápido que pudo llegando hasta tauro, donde su guardián la dejo pasar después de anteponerle una prueba, la cual paso con éxito. Mientras subía por su camino, la doncella era puesta a prueba con un sinfín de desafíos que la hacían defender su misión y el por qué había ido tan lejos. Muchas de sus pruebas fueron difíciles y soporto de todo, desde burlas hasta recibir fuertes lecciones por parte de los guardianes de oro que custodiaban los templos._

 _Cuentan que la doncella llego hasta las escalinatas entre libra y escorpio y que simplemente se dejo caer al ver que el reloj había llegado a su fin. Derrotada no solo por el mandato que le concibieron, sino porque quería hallar las respuestas a muchas interrogantes dejo que un par de lágrimas surcaran por su refinada mejilla, mirando al cielo la luna que sobresalía de las nubes._

 _Derrotada y agotada, simplemente se quedó ahí en el suelo, llorando para sus adentros, pero exteriormente mostraba una sonrisa. Tenía oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas y fue cuando sintió un cálido cosmos que inundo todo el lugar, haciendo que levantara la cabeza. Frente a ella, apareció la misma señorita atena, quien en su mano derecha sostenía a Nike, y con la mano izquierda le ofreció ayudarla a levantarse._

 _Fue tanto el esfuerzo de la doncella, que la misma señorita atena decidió bajar hasta las escalinatas y verla ella misma. Cuando la doncella le conto el motivo por el cual había hecho tan largo viaje y las circunstancias en las que se encontraban sus otros seis compañeros y ella, la diosa decidió darles asilo, con la condición que sus ángeles custodiaran otro de sus templos, pero que ella se quedara a su lado, pues se sentía muy sola, aparte de que ella tenía buenos argumentos para debatir tranquilamente mientras observan la puesta de sol…_

 _Y así fue como se quedó al lado de la diosa, acompañándola día y noche, velando por su bienestar._

 _Lo último que se sabe es que un día, una terrible guerra se desato entre el dios del inframundo, el cual quería el control sobre la tierra y la DIOSA, quien había jurado protegerla desde un principio. En un ataque sorpresivo, la doncella se interpuso en medio recibiendo de lleno un corte profundo de la lanza del heraldo de hades._

 _"Fue cuando por primera vez el santo de Pegaso logro vencer al dios del averno. Dicen que antes de morir, la doncella le pidió a la princesa Atena que no llorara, pues después de todo estaba para servirle y protegerle aun a costa de su propia vida; y juro que a partir de ese momento ella trataría de llegar al mundo primero para cuando la diosa de la sabiduría decidiera regresar, ella la estaría esperando gustosa para que no se sintiera sola nunca más…"_

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL...

Bueno pues aquí estoy de regreso, después de casi dos meses sin publicar nada he regresado con esta nueva historia. Aun no estoy segura si hacer una serie de drables o dejarlo como capitulo único.

Con forme vaya escribiendo, los iré subiendo...

también tratare de ir re subiendo algunas historias que ya he publicado con anterioridad, espero que sea de su agrado y duces deseos a todos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

\- SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE... TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR SON RESPECTIVAMENTE DE SUS CREADORES, YO SOLO LO HAGO POR AMOR AL ARTE... -

* * *

Su mérito era la venganza.

Su ideal, la justicia.

Serbia a aquellos inmortales que vieron la tierra crecer.

Hija de la noche, guerrera incansable.

Su nombre resuena en aquellos a los que ha condenado;

Y sus ayudantes son las furias mismas…

Dice controlar el equilibrio del mundo,

Jueza del Olimpo mismo

Busca vengar a aquellos inmortales y

Ayuda a mantener el todo lejos del Caos…

.

* * *

BUENAS TARDES A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA LOCURA QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO...

Antes que ninguna otra cosa, tengo que dar un merecido agradecimiento a: Guest y a Aquarius No Kari por dejar sus comentarios.

¡Estoy de Regreso! ahora si puedo decirles que me puedo tomar un tiempo para revisar mis historias :), y tengo que dar una buena noticia... ¡He Regresado a la Escuela!, si si, se que eso no tiene nada de especial, pero para mi es un gran logro. y posteriormente el año que entra estaré haciendo el examen para ingresar a la universidad...

SIENTO LA ENORME NECESIDAD DE COMENTARLES QUE... ESTA SERIE DE VIÑETAS NO están relacionadas entre si, por lo cual pueden leer las que gusten, así que pasen a leer y dejen comentarios que eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo... ;)

CHAO!


	3. Dioscuros

**_*- SAINT SEIYA Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECENN A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, YO SOLO HAGO ESTO POR AMOR AL ARTE...-*_**

* * *

«CUENTA UNA ANTIGUA HISTORIA, DE LAS MUCHAS QUE RODEAN AL SANTUARIO...

Que en una época no muy lejana a la nuestra, nacieron dos pequeños protegidos bajo las estrellas de Castor y Pólux.

Dos mortales que fueron bendecidos con un gran poder cósmico, el cual maravillo hasta los mismos Olímpicos; el temor no eran en balde, pues si llegaban a caer en manos equivocadas, el caos podría estar cerca.

Indefensos ante el mundo, la benevolente infanta Atena los acogió entre sus mejores guerreros, pero al ser solo un manto irradiado por el sol y dos niños calificados para portarlo, tuvieron que aprender a brillar uno por encima del otro.

Gemelos al fin y al cabo, físicamente idénticos, pero dotados de carácter distinto. Saga, el mayor de ellos poseía ciertos dotes para las ciencias exactas, buen desempeño en técnicas de combate y de serenidad indomable, mientras que su igual Kanon, siempre se mostró más inquieto, sediento por la aventura, buen desempeño en batalla y terco como solo él.

Cuenta la historia, que durante su infancia, a pesar de tener tratos distintos (por lo general favoreciendo al mayor de ellos), eran inseparables y mientras el menor influenciaba al otro a cometer travesuras, el mayor siempre actuó como la conciencia del menor y cuando los atrapaban siempre solía decirle: "te lo dije Kanon".

El tiempo no se detiene para nadie, ni para los dioses inmortales que contemplan a los humanos desde aquel panteón tan lejano; ambos niños dejaron su infancia atrás de ellos y se dieron paso a la bella juventud. Ambos, fueron enaltecidos por Afrodita al contar con gran belleza; ambos fueron engrandecidos por Atena al contar con esa sed de conocimientos; ambos, fueron bendecidos por estar uno cerca del otro...

...Hasta que un día todo eso cambio.

Por lo general, Saga siempre fue un hombre con alto valor de justicia e igualdad hacia su hermano, esmerándose en convertirse en Patriarca para que así su hermano pudiera portar con dignidad la armadura dorada, pero todos esos buenos deseos se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco, hasta quedar sumido en una gran locura sin precedentes.

Dicen que dichos actos siempre los cometió bajo la influencia del dios Ares, quien tomo su cuerpo he hizo que encerrara a su par en una prisión, alegando traición por parte de este, Cuenta la historia que así fue como Saga de Géminis, el nacido bajo la estrella de Castor dio muerte al alto mando de aquel santuario y no conforme con eso, trato de quitarle la vida a la pequeña infanta Atena cuando solo era un bebe indefenso;

Dicen que gobernó durante 13 largos años y durante su mandato hubo de todo, desde buenos acontecimientos hasta tener que dar muerte a todo aquel que sospechara de si, hasta que una noche, estando en la lejana montaña de Star Hill, las estrellas se burlaron de él, diciendo que aquel bebe que trato de asesinar hace trece años, logró huir gracias a las ultimas fuerzas del paladín de Sagitario. Durante meses mando a diversos soldados de plata, hasta que un día, aquella niña llego a enfrentársele.

Lo último que se supo y que ronda por aquel Santuario de antaño, es que el mismo Saga fue quien se confesó ante la infanta, rogándole perdón por sus pecados y posteriormente quitándose la vida como castigo a tan terribles actos cometidos...

La historia del menor de los dioscuros no fue menos grata, cuando solamente tenía quince años, Kanon fue encerrado por su propio hermano, alegando que era un alma perversa y que no había lugar para alguien como él. Así fue como Saga lo engaño y lo encerró en la prisión de Cabo Sunion, aquel hombre duro años luchando en contra de las altas mareas hasta que un día logro encontrar una salida de aquella prisión, llevándolo así hasta un reino sumergido, donde el mar era el propio cielo.

Fue así que desde ese día, Kanon fue conocido como "aquel que manipulo a un Dios", al liberar a Poseidón de aquella aprisionada urna y convirtiéndose en la mano derecha del mismo. Trabajo durante los mismos trece años que su hermano gobernara en la superficie, hasta que un día, unos niños con armaduras de bronce destrozaron toda ambición por su parte y nuevamente encerraron a Poseidón en aquella vieja urna...

Después de ese encuentro con la infanta Atena, toda maldad depositada en su corazón desapareció, y solo se abrió paso el arrepentimiento; vago durante incontables días hasta llegar al Santuario de la infanta, entro entre pasadizos, los mismos que recorría desde hace 25 largos años, llegando hasta la misma diosa y pidiéndole una nueva oportunidad.

Pero el destino tenía planeado algo completamente distinto para aquellos mortales, puesto que Hades regreso a la vida a ciertos caballeros caídos en batallas, y entre ellos estaba Saga. Así fue como Kanon defendió la Casa de los gemelos, luchando contra su propio hermano, pero una respuesta rápida del mayor lo distrajo, abriéndose paso por las demás casas. Momentos después, se verían las caras nuevamente, posteriormente luego de tantos años de estar separados...

"Fue en aquel momento, que Saga vio a su hermanito portar con orgullo aquel manto dorado y que con ello protegía a aquella infanta, fue en aquel instante, donde Kanon se sintió más orgulloso de su hermano mayor, al enterarse que regreso del hades solo para poder dar aviso y con ello liberar la armadura sagrada, siendo tachado de traidor y borrando todo rastro de su nombre con la exclamación de atena, que anterior mente utilizo en virgo, fue así como aquellos hombres dieron sus vidas para proteger a la diosa que los acogió desde un principio, fue así como ambos hermanos brillaron una última vez como aquellas dos estrellas en el firmamento y fue así que hasta estos días sus nombres recuerdan cada que la constelación de Géminis pasea campante por el misterioso universo y cuando brillan tanto Castor como Pólux, ahora lo hacen con mas intensidad y a la par"»

* * *

NO PUDE RESISTIRLO... 

dejare esto por aquí y espero que sea de vuestro agrado


	4. Aquel que hizo sangrar a un Dios

_**SAINT SEIYA, NI SUS VARIANTES ME PERTENECEN, SIMPLEMENTE HAGO ESTO POR AMOR A LOS PERSONAJES Y AL ARTE MISMO...**_

* * *

 _ **CUENTA UNA ANTIGUA HISTORIA, DE LAS MUCHAS QUE RODEAN AL SANTUARIO…**_

Sobre una de las casas más polémicas que han existido a lo largo del santuario desde la época del mito, muchos de ustedes abran hecho el recorrido por los doce templos de la eclíptica y han conocido a cada uno de sus guardianes.

Y he de decir que varios estamos de acuerdo con que el cuarto recinto siempre ha tenido cierto aire lúgubre y misterioso, y ni que decir sobre sus portadores, ahora entiendo porque el patriarca de cada era siempre tiene dolores de cabeza cada que se menciona a los Santos Dorados de la Cuarta Casa…

Digamos que esto es visto de la siguiente manera; se ha especulado mucho sobre sus habitantes, siendo por lo general poseedores de un humor pícaro, excelentes con la manipulaciones de almas, increíbles para el uso del sarcasmo y la ironía y elegantes amantes de la muerte y lo oculto.

Damas y Caballeros se cuentan por igual, no es extraño que cada aprendiz del santo del cangrejo tenga ciertos aires de ocultismo, manejo de la necromancia y lidiar con la dama de negro casi en todas sus misiones; pero dejémonos de rodeos ya, la historia que hoy les vengo a contar es sobre dos habitantes de dicha casa que perduraron durante el siglo XVIII e hicieron una de las más nobles hazañas en toda la humanidad.

Era por el lejano siglo dieciocho, a pocos años del gran despertar del dios del Inframundo. Allá por la lejana Italia las apariciones de los espectros del gran gobernante se manifestaban cada día con mayor frecuencia, es bien sabido que llegaron a destruir casas, aldeas e inclusive grandes ciudades sin piedad alguna.

Fue durante uno de esos viajes cuando el querido Patriarca de aquel momento se decidió dejar el santuario por un tiempo e ir a evaluar las circunstancias en persona. O eso es lo afirma la historia… pero dejémonos de tonterías, la realidad fue que una noche revisaba las estrellas como siempre lo hace cada que el ocaso cae, y una manifestación extraña entre las estrellas de la constelación del cangrejo comenzaban a brillar con mucha fuerza, así que su búsqueda para un nuevo portador lo llevo hasta las ruinas de una vieja ciudad en Italia.

Se dice que mientras el Pope Sage caminaba contemplando con cierta angustia los destrozos ahí encontrados, en una lúgubre noche de verano, un niño poseedor de unos ojos azules, cuales indicaban desafío al verlos, sonrisa sínica, piel canela, y un aura manchada por la tristeza y la desesperación, le hizo frente, pidiéndole que le entregara todo aquello que poseía, pero el pope se detuvo frente a él y con palabras sabias le pregunto su nombre...

 _\- Me conocen como Manigoldo, mi nombre real aquí yace enterrado con los restos de quienes fueron mis parientes y amigos alguna vez, ¡ahora viejo, dejémonos de charlas y entrégame todo tu oro!_

Pero para el Pope Sage eso no era ninguna opción, al tratar de dar un paso para seguir su ardua búsqueda, aquel niño de mirada desdichada se lanzó con un cuchillo en su mano, decidido a atacar a aquella longeva figura. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el pope lo detuvo con un simple movimiento de mano, sujetando a aquel niño del brazo y obligándolo a dejar aquella arma en el suelo, fue cuando Sage se dio cuenta de algo interesante en aquel chiquillo molesto.

 _\- Deberías dejar de robar, he intentar llevar una vida digna muchachito_

 _\- ¿Vida? ¿Qué es exactamente la vida? Solamente es basura, yo prefiero estar con aquellos que se libraron de esta apestosa prisión, que dejaron atrás la hambruna, la sed, el frio, que dejaron de ser martirizados por aquellos superiores a ellos… ¡con ellos prefiero estar! – dijo el pequeño Manigoldo que era rodeado por unas lucecitas de color azul_.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Sage supo rápidamente que aquellas luces eran las almas de quienes vivieron en ese pueblo alguna vez, su mirada severa se relajó dando paso a un gesto más humanitario. Se acercó a aquel chico, puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y con las palabras más sinceras le dijo:

\- _"Para mí la vida es... mucho más que basura. Por supuesto, su vida no es diferente._

 _Es el universo. Aunque cada una de nuestras vidas individualmente son pequeños, juntos, formamos el universo._

 _Si entendemos esto, este sentimiento, este sentimiento permita que arda dentro de nosotros, la vida puede brillar... cualquier tipo de vida._

 _La palabra para esto es "polvo de estrellas"._

 _¿Pero estas hermosas estrellas parecen polvo? ¿Parecen basura para ti? "_

Dicho esto, aquel hombre soltó la cabeza de ese niño, tomo el casco del suelo y se dispuso a partir, no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras a aquel niño perdido…

 _\- Si quieres, puedes seguir ese camino que te ofrece muerte y soledad… o bien puedes venir a mi lado, donde te ofrezco una vida llena de emociones y felicidad… muchachito…_

A partir de ese momento fue cuando aquel niño solitario dejo de serlo y se convirtió en Manigoldo de Cáncer…  
pero esa no es la historia que realmente quiero relatarles… este fue un acontecimiento necesario para comprender lo que ahora viene.

Dice la leyenda que durante el despertar de Hades en el siglo XVIII, las calamidades fueron innumerables, grandes desastres se avistaron cuando una mañana en el cielo, entre las nubes, figuras de niños, hombres, mujeres, aves y cualquier ser viviente comenzaba a aparecer, dejando en soledad y penumbras la tierra. La Infanta Atena preocupada, comenzó a llamar a todos sus santos y que se reunieran en el santuario, pero unos chiquillos latosos decidieron ignorar aquel mandato, haciendo que el santo de Cáncer fuera en búsqueda de aquellos tres.

En la penumbra de un bosque, donde llamados fueron por un piano, aquellos tres santos, dos de bronce y uno de plata, se adentraron y cayeron en la trampa de aquel espectro, Verónica, ese era su nombre. Estaban en serios problemas cuando Manigoldo llego a salvarles, durante la batalla, él parecía que sería el ganador, pero los dioses gemelos le jugaron una mala pasada…

Se dice que Manigoldo hizo la entrada más épica al caer sobre el tablero de ajedrez de los Dioses Gemelos, Tanatos e Hipnos. Haciendo enfurecer a Tanatos por su insolencia. Fue una ardua batalla, la más espectacular que el mismo Cronos haya visto en su vida y valla que ha sido mucha.

Manigoldo, con una sonrisa sínica – por no decir que soltó carcajadas – aseguraba que un simple mortal, una "basura" como el dios lo había llamado, podría golpearlo con facilidad…

… facilidad fue lo menos que hubo, pese a ello, el épico momento ocurrió…

Cansado por su anterior batalla, se encontraba agotado y la sonrisa cínica que lo caracterizo siempre estaba a punto de fallarle por primera vez; por otra parte Tanatos se mostraba inquebrantable, y con severidad en sus ojos sentencio aquellas palabras fieras del canceriano diciendo:

 _\- "Humanos hiriendo a un dios como yo, es un pecado costoso"._

Dichas aquellas palabras, Tanatos empezó su ataque nuevamente, cuando Manigoldo estaba dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en la cara, este fue atrapado por una de las técnicas del dios, tirándolo como si fuera una vil mosca al suelo; bien recibida fue la aparición del Pope Sage, al detener a Tanatos por un momento, el cual aprovechó para acercarse a su herido alumno y ayudarle a ponerse de pie…

Sin duda, las acciones de Manigoldo y Sage de Cáncer siempre quedaran impregnadas en los papiros escritos por el tiempo.

Un mal herido chico, con la sonrisa cínica y con desafío en aquellos azulados ojos, lograron juntar toda su fuerza en un último ataque frontal contra el Dios de la Muerte Pasiva, Tanatos; dándole un fuerte, merecido y certero puñetazo en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para abrirle una simple herida, después de eso, las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo y al caer estrepitosamente al suelo, solo lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción…

 _"¡Viste maestro, lo logre! ¡Logre golpear a un Dios! Siendo una simple basura logre hacer sangrar al dios de la muerte, tal y como te lo dije una vez, le patee el trasero a la muerte misma… maestro…"_

Sage seco sus lágrimas y con determinación decidió poner fin a lo que su alumno inicio.

Aquella historia llena de esperanza nos cuenta que durante una larga y tortuosa batalla, el patriarca Sage pudo engañar a Tanatos para luego encerrarlo en una caja de madera sellada con uno de los pergaminos de la antigua Atena, utilizando su propio cuerpo para ello, para cuando todo termino, Maestro y Alumno estaban uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus rostros y desde ese momento se les conoció como aquellos que burlaron y golpearon a la muerte misma…"

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

Tengo que decirles que disfrute mucho el escribir este nuevo capitulo, aun esta en proceso y me gustaría que me dijesen en los comentarios de que otro personaje les gustaría leer.

con respecto a la pregunta de Aquarius No Kari, me imagino que Saga si sabia leer las estrellas, según muchos fics que he leido le atribullen esa cualidad, pero realmente me gusta pensar que el geminiano es todologo ;)

y Gracias Guest por todo tu apoyo, realmente me gusta leer lo que piensan sobre mi estilo de escritura, aun falta mucho que pulir pero ahi va poco a poco.

Sin mas, me despido y Chao!


	5. de amores y otros chismes parte 1

SAINT SEIYA NO ME PERTENECE, NI MUCHO MENOS LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA... SI FUERA ASÍ... YA SERIA MILLONARIA

* * *

…. De amores y otros chismes…

La brillante luz del sol comenzaba a ocultarse en todo el mundo.

Mientras que en el Olimpo, los milenarios dioses se encontraban en medio de un buen debate, en cuanto a los pobres sentenciados, Eros y Anteros suplicaban por sus vidas al voltear y ver el rostro de sus padres…

Cuenta una historia de las muchas que rondan por el santuario, sobre el momento en que los jóvenes dioses del amor fueron juzgados por sus travesuras, al flechar a medio olimpo en un festival en la querida tierra.

Bien, nuestro relato comienza de la siguiente forma. Una tarde los hermanos estaban aburridos en sus respectivos templos, cuando el menor de los dos llego a la habitación de Eros, el cual solo contempla el hermoso recorrido de Apolo, quien regresaba sobre el carruaje jalado por los imponentes caballos de pálido color, cuando el menor entro suplicante para ir a jugar un rato con los mortales en un lindo festival que se lleva a cabo en los límites del santuario de Pallas.

— ¿Quieres que nuestra querida madre nos castigue de nuevo por desobedecer sus mandatos? — cuestiono sensato el mayor de ellos.

Bien dice un dicho: "el miedo no anda en burro"... En este caso en Eros...

Y es bien sabido que la diosa del Amor, no solo es conocida en el olimpo por sus múltiples romances, si no como madre es de armas tomar... enserio...

— No se enteraran, vamos… Hermes dijo que hoy hay un festival en honor a nuestra tía Deméter y a Dionisio, por eso de las cosechas y de más. — dijo con cara de súplica el menor.

— Anteros, recuerda la última vez que desobedecimos a mamá, y el castigo que nos puso papá… no tengo ganas de que Fobos y Demios estén fastidiando por otros dos siglos…

Y no era para menos, la ultima travesura que se aventó este par fue cuando entraron sin permiso hasta guideca y se robaron el casco de invisibilidad de su tío Hades, todo para fastidiar a los mortales protegidos de Palas, aun tiene muy presente el castigo que les sentencio Ares, y eso por el bien psicológico de la sociedad lo omitiré.

— No se enteraran, además Hermes dijo que no hay problema, que nos cubrirá si nos descubren…

— Conociendo cual mentiroso es, no creo que se enfrente en medio de una reunión para cubrirnos…

Anteros tiene cierta devoción a su primo Hermes, siendo varios siglos mayor que este, es uno de los dioses con mas experiencia en cuanto a bromas se habla, sin mencionar que casi siempre el inocente de Eros sale afectado por este, al encontrarse en el momento inadecuado.

El joven cupido jamás se dio por enterado cuando fue el momento en que cayó ante las suplicas de su hermano menor; ahora camina entre aquellos mortales con la forma de un joven adolescente, de hermosos risos color ámbar, cubierto por un traje a la medida de color azul, mientras que su hermano menor, va de la misma forma, a diferencia que él tiene el cabello lleno de risos color azabache y el traje es de color verde.

Caminaban entre las multitudes, mucha gente llego a aquel lugar de distintas partes de la región y el extranjero, sin mencionar que la mayoría eran guerreros provenientes del Santuario de la quisquillosa Atena. Por algún motivo dentro de la cabeza del joven dios una alarma que grita a voz viva _**"PELIGRO"**_ se encendió cuando estaban por entrar en aquel interesante lugar.

— No te preocupes, relájate, ya veraz que no pasa nada… — dijo su hermano, quien no le quita la mirada a varias doncellas que están por entrar al festival.

— ¿Es enserió? Anteros, la última vez que te hice caso, pase los últimos dos siglos encerrado en el "cuarto" {1} al lado del chismoso de Hermes… — rodó los ojos ante aquel recuerdo.

Su hermano, quien no aprende nada después de tantos siglos y castigos por parte de todos, tomo de la mano al mayor, quien solo sintió que su brazo se desprendería si vuelve a jalar de aquella manera.

— Hagamos algo, un código secreto — dijo emocionado mientras ya traía algunos bocadillos entre las manos, en realidad ni Eros entendió como es que los obtuvo — mantengamos ocultos nuestros cosmos, no creo que se den cuenta, pero si llegase a ocurrir, trata de lanzar una chispa y yo iré a tu rescate, si encuentras a algún otro de los nuestros, solo escóndete.

— ¿y tú que harás? — pregunto mientras restriega su adolorido brazo — no me salgas que iras por aquellas mujeres…

— Yo vine a disfrutar el rato, no estaré aburrido ni de niño bueno mientras que aquí hay una gran variedad de víctimas, anda, sé que quieres utilizar las flechas, nadie se dará cuenta si te escondes entre los pilares o los árboles.

— Está bien… ¡pero nada de vino! Si nos descubren porque estas ebrio, te juro que le pido prestado a Hades su querido micifuz y que te use de galleta…

No muy convencido por aquella amenaza efectuada a su hermano, Eros comenzó su andar mientras que Anteros se fue por la mesa del banquete. Sumergido en sus pensamientos el chico de risada cabellera llego hasta el centro del pueblo, en donde los aldeanos vestían con viejas ropas de antaño, aunque a él le parece muy absurdo pues están en pleno siglo XXI.

— Es para mantener la tradición — escucho una armoniosa voz a sus espaldas.

— Eres… tu… — dijo sorprendido ante la dueña de aquellas palabras — Nike, no es….

— Descuida, sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no vienes por aquí, prometo guardar el secreto si tú prometes no hacer desmanes…. Y cuidar al destrampado de tu hermano… — le dijo la pequeña diosa la cual guiñe un ojo en modo de complicidad.

— Descuida, Fobos no se encuentra por aquí — dijo sonrojado ante la mirada curiosa de su prima.

— Exactamente no me refiero a Fobos… sé que Anteros esta por aquí, y si Atena los descubre ten en cuenta del escándalo que armara…

— Ni me lo recuerdes… ¿quieres mostrarme el lugar? — dijo tendiéndole la mano a la pequeña niña de rojizo cabello

— Por mí encantada…

Desde la era del mito, Eros solía ir a visitar a su querida prima Nike a su palacio, en donde siempre la pedía consejo para vencer ante las idioteces que Fobos y Demios casi siempre se ven implicados, desde ahí una gran amistad se creo entre ambos Dioses.

Por otro lado, el curioso Anteros caminaba entre la multitud, asombrado del enorme cambio que ha tenido la tierra desde la última vez que bajo a visitarla. En la entrada de un lindo jardín, decorado con enredaderas y tulipanes, el chico se sentó en una de las bancas para degustar de un par de dolmades y dulces típicos de la región, pero digamos que el gusto no le duro tanto cuando logro visualizar a uno de sus primos en la entrada en compañía de una hermosa chica de verdes ondas…

— ¡Gamóto!{2} — soltó la palabra mientras toma lo que puede y se esconde detrás de la banca — lo que me faltaba… ¿Apolo por aquí? Seguro que ahora si nos descubren… — a como pudo tomo sus dulces y salió despavorido para encontrarse con su hermano.

Entre las hermosas fuentes danzantes, dos jóvenes uno mayor que la otra, corren emocionados por las travesuras que esta última incito. Eros esconde la prueba del delito, pues flecho a una pareja que estaba discutiendo y en una súplica de la pequeña Nike, este saco su arco y una flecha para unir nuevamente a la infeliz pareja. Cansados e hipando, toman asiento en aquel lugar, mientras ambos voltean a verse las caras de cómplices.

— Te juro que no me he divertido así desde que llegue al Santuario con Atena, por lo general siempre me mantiene vigilada, no es que sea cruel conmigo, solo que me sobre protege…

— ¿Entonces te escapaste del santuario? — pregunto inquieto

— No, en realidad me acompaña la dama más cercana a ella, dice que no está bien que me quede encerrada todo el tiempo, ella y otros santos de bronce están por aquí… solo me alegra haber desobedecido a nuestra prima, solo así pude verte después de mucho tiempo…

Ante aquellas palabras de inocente proceder, el pequeño Cupido decidió mandar todo al carajo, solo para darle una buena noche de diversión a su querida prima, la cual tiene siglos sin ver.

— Sabes, creo que me gustaría conocer a esa chica, si es la mente maestra para que escaparas del santuario….

Los ojos de la pequeña Nike brillaron ante aquella fabulosa idea, tomo de la mano a su querido compañero y juntos emprendieron la búsqueda de aquella heroína anónima. No muy lejos de donde se encuentra la gran fogata, un grupo de seis adolescentes caminan tranquilamente mientras bromean de la última jugada que le hicieron a Tatzumi, el ferviente guardián, seguidor, mayordomo, consejero y todólogo de la infanta ateniense.

— ¿enserio puso esa cara cuando le cayeron las cubetas con barro? — pregunta un chico de desordenada melena — ¡rayos! ¿Por qué no regrese a tiempo de la misión en Hungría?

— Porque te castigaron un mes por indisciplinado — le responde otro de largos cabellos azabache

— En realidad no te perdiste de mucho, pero sí, la pequeña Nike no dejaba de carcajearse ante los desplantes del tipo — dijo una chica de cortos cabellos, una parte color dorado y la otra colores turquesa — por cierto, seguro que estará disfrutando de los banquetes en este momento…

— Rene… no me digas que trajiste a la señorita Nike sin autorización de Shion…

— Hyoga, no me regañes, me la aplico de nuevo… hubieras visto sus ojitos de borrego a medio morir ya ni a Kiki le salen tan bien… ¡miren están a punto de prender los fuegos artificiales! — dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a dos de los cinco acompañantes que la cuidaban.

— Y luego dicen que los infantiles somos nosotros — dijo Seiya, quien rodó los ojos ante las acciones de su compañera y casi hermana de armas…

— Algo tuvo que haberte aprendido…

La noche comienza a tornarse más cálida y dejando ver un cielo estrellado, los encargados del festival comienzan a poner orden en las siguientes actividades de la noche para hacerla más amena; Nike juega con un listón de color dorado, mientras que sujeta la mano de su querido primo, cerca de ellos pasa disimulando su apariencia Apolo, quien ignorando la verdadera apariencia de aquellos chiquillos solo los pasa de largo, por otro lado, Anteros está desesperado por encontrar a Eros y largarse antes que los metan en el pilar central de Pose. Aunque no dudo en hacerle una travesura a su primo, quien sigue en compañía de aquella joven dama…

— Con esto me dará más tiempo para escapar…

Saco su arco y craj, de el tomo una flecha color verde, la cual significa el amor no correspondido, luego apunto a su siguiente objetivo y observo mientras que la flecha atravesó el pecho de aquella chica.

Suponiendo el resultado, salio regocijando al imaginar la cara que pondría Apolo al recibir una buena y propinada bofetada por parte de la fémina. Siguiendo con si recorrido y utilizando un poco su cosmos, comenzó a buscar a su igual para ir de regreso a casa.

No muy lejos de ahí, una pareja camina tomada de la mano, una mujer de seductor cuerpo, cabellos largos y brillantes, ojos de color océano y de piel tan sedosa que parece una diosa, claro a los ojos de los mortales. Afrodita camina tomada de la mano de Ares, quien no disfruta mucho del paseo en compañia de la diosa.

— Te juro que si algún otro humano te mira de esa forma... Me va a valer un comino que mi querida hermanita los proteja...

— Me estas celando Ares? —. Dijo la diosa a punto de carcajada. — sabes que no te seria infiel cariño...

Cuando el dios de la Guerra estaba a punto de hablar, ven pasar a un chico corriendo como si Hades fuera por su alma, lo cual a ambos dioses les pareció familiar, pero decidieron ignorar el pequeño dato. Anteros por su parte casi tropieza al darse cuenta que sus progenitores estaban presentes en aquel lugar, cuando al fin puso atención delante de el, era tarde, pues sintió el repentino impacto, sudando la gota gorda, el chico se dio cuenta que su querido "familiar" estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por la copa de vino que tenia en sus manos hasta hace un momento.

— Lo siento mucho... — solo sintió palidecer ante la vista furibunda de Zeus — no fue mi culpa... Se... Señor...

El imponente Zeus disfrutaba de una "romántica" cita al lado de su - bien sabida y cornuda - esposa, la cual miraba algunos artículos de joyería con temática de racimos de uvas y hojas de vid; el señor de los rayos estuvo a punto de tomar al chiquillo que lo ensucio todo, cuando detrás de el llega la diosa del matrimonio en compañía de su hermana/cunada Hestia, la cual lucia un hermoso collar de cadena de oro y una hoja de vid bañada igualmente en oro y se encontró de pura casualidad a su hermana, cuando las dos diosas vieron al imponente hombre cubierto con el vino que tanto disfrutaba, en cuanto a Anteros, logro escapar, no sin antes dejar un pequeño y casi insignificante detallito, mientras huía despavorido, olvido guardar el arco y el craj, del cual una pequeña flecha de color verde quedo tirada, por lo tanto el mayor la tomo, examino y reconoció el dejo de cosmos que hay en ella...

Entre las personas que danzan felices en el centro de la multitud, la joven diosa de la victoria baila con aquella mujer que le ha invitado a pasar una hermosa velada, sonriente toma de la mano a su querido primo, quien por un momento olvida ocultarse y solo se deja llevar por las emociones del momento. Cerca de ellos, dos hombres de fornida anatomía y dorado cabello, uno de ojos azules y el otro de ojos jade contemplan a la distancia a la joven que danza cual ninfa en el bosque. Al terminar la pieza, se reúnen con el diminuto grupo.

— Ya te atrapamos Rene! — dijo el de cabello corto.

— Aiolia... Milo... — casi se siente atrapada, pero el primero le pone una mano en el hombro en forma cómplice

— es una pena que la joven Nike este encerrada y no pueda disfrutar de la velada... Pero mas triste seria que la Diosa Atena se entere que esta aquí sin permiso alguno.

— Y como la vimos acompañando a Shion mientras llegan a la zona de baile, creo que seria buena idea que descansaras los pies en el lindo jardín que no esta muy lejos de aquí — dijo guiñando el ojo el de orbes azules.

A lo que la muchacha simplemente agradeció el dato, luego tomo de la mano a la infanta y en compañía de sus amigos y de Eros fueron todos al lugar sugerido por los mayores.

Entre la zona gastronómica, el joven dios del vino disfruta de una gran cata de vinos recién cosechados, entre la lejanía logra ver a la joven de dispareja cabellera, aun consciente decide ir a saludarle, pues desde hace algún tiempo son buenos amigos.

Rene y compania llegan hasta el hermoso jardin, que hasta hace algunos minutos fue testigo silencioso de la buena paliza que recibió Apolo; Eros se sentó a un lado de su prima, la cual noto que el romantico no deja de ver a su guardiana, por lo ciual decidio darle un empujoncito para ayudarle un poquito...

— Rene, ven siéntate aquí con nosotros —. Una mirada traviesa sale de las orbes castañas de la niña — quiero presentarte a alguien...

* * *

 _disculpen la tardanza, pero aqui les dejo es siguiente capitulo._

 _antes que nada un agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer las extrañas historias que salen de mi cabecita loca ;)_

 _y otro agradecimiento aun mayor a todos aquellos a los que les han gustado todas las historias y me lo hacen saver por rw o mp. este capitulo va dedicado para todos ustedes =)_

 _{1} aqui hago referencia alpilar sentral de posey por lo tanto luego hare un capi de ese castigo._

 _{2} literalmente quiere decir ¡demonios! en griego... agradesco infinitamente a googlesama, que todo lo sabe y lo que no... lo inventa xD_


End file.
